TA: Teaching Assistant or True Adoration?
by Livelaughlovelk
Summary: While at NYU, Bella Swan meets handsome Edward Cullen by accident and feels an instant connection. Only to later on find out he is the TA for one of her classes. Does Edward feel the connection too? What will happen between them? And is it True Adoration between the two of them or just a student/teaching assistant relationship? All Human/M. Please review!


**A/N – Hey everyone, here is Chapter 1 of another new story. I will be continuing Football and The White Picket fence and Love can be arranged and will update them very soon.**

**So I hope you like it! There are Characters and Outfits for this story available on my profile, so go check it out! **

**I would really appreciate your views on the story, so let me know what you think so Please Review! Please?! :) Thanks Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Poking my head out from under the sheets I open my eyes slightly to glance at my alarm on the table beside me. The red numbers, _08:25, _flashing on my clock startled me from my semi-unconscious state.

"_Crap! I have to be in class by 9! I'm gonna be sooo late!"_

I stumble to my bathroom quickly, stubbing my toe on the way thanks to my lack of coordination, and jump in the shower. Once I'm showered I hurriedly get dressed in my favourite black skinny jeans and burgundy sweater with studs along the shoulders. I blow-dry my long chestnut hair and pull it into a side pony-tail with curls around my face before applying a small amount of make-up. I slip on my trusty converses, grab my bag and swiftly head out the door.

Lucky for me, my dad had insisted on me getting a small apartment not too far from campus while at uni, so the walk isn't long.

I miss my dad a lot.

Ever since my mom left us when I was 2 year old, Charlie and I have become very close. He has always been there for me when I needed him the most. Sure, we had been through some tough times with it just being the two of us, like the time he couldn't braid my hair like all the other moms in third grade or the time I got my first period. _That was a__wkward._

But we made it work and he has supported me fully with any decisions I have made. The decision of me coming to University was probably the hardest one for him to accept. His little girl moving to New York City all by herself was difficult for him to agree too, but how could he refuse once I used my puppy dog eyes.  
And I think the fact that I got a full scholarship to NYU might have helped to persuade him.

So that's why I'm here, second year into my degree, rushing to the first lecture of my creative writing class, praying I won't be late. I glance at my watch as I near the main building,

'_Okay, four minutes to nine, I might just make it!'_ I think to myself, as I riffle through my bag for my schedule so I can find out the room. Just as I find it amongst other papers and before I could look up, I run into some guy's hard and warm chest.  
"Whoa!" I say as I stumble back, closing my eyes tightly preparing to hit the floor. But it never happened; instead I felt two big warm hands grab me around my waist pulling me towards a very solid chest. Once I was back on my feet fully I slowly opened my eyes and couldn't help but gasp at the sight of this gorgeous guy that I had run into. He was a lot taller than my 5 ft. 4 stature and was muscular in build. He had slightly tanned skin that felt warm under my hands that were currently on his chest for support, not that I needed supporting anymore but I couldn't bring myself to move them. It felt like there was an electrical current running through my fingers that were touching him, and I wondered if he could feel it too. As I looked up to see his face, my heart went into double time, he was so hot. He had a sexy chiselled jaw that I just wanted to lick. His hair was a unique colour that I could only describe as a bronze and it was looked like he just rolled out of bed as it was in a sexy state of mayhem. I noticed his eyes last and when I did look into them, I couldn't look away. They were a smouldering emerald green that had me captivated. We held each other's gaze for a minute and I could see a hint of worry swimming around in them. After a while he unfortunately looked away breaking our stare before returning his eyes to mine as he spoke.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked, with a voice that sounded like velvet, all smooth and sexy.  
I stared dumbly up at him for a moment before realizing he was waiting for a response.  
"Umm… yeah, thank you. I should really come with a warning; my coordination skills aren't that great and I wasn't looking where I was going. So I'm really sorry." I ramble shyly as a blush spreads across my cheeks.  
He chuckled quietly, a sound that I strangely want to hear more of.  
"Don't worry about it, do you need help finding a room or something?"  
"Err… yeah actually I do. Do you know where this room is?" I ask pointing to my schedule. He leans in to get a better look and due to our close proximity I get a whiff of his musky, manly scent.

'_God he even smells good!'_ I think as I get lost in his scent.

"Yeah it's just down this hallway, last door on the left." He said, pointing over his shoulder.  
"Oh thank you and umm… thanks again for catching me earlier" I reply looking down.  
"No problem" He says quietly ducking down to catch my eyes again, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at his cute action before reluctantly parting ways with him and heading down the corridor before I was late. As I rushed off to class, I couldn't help myself from glancing back over my shoulder to gets one last look at the gorgeous guy. And when I did I found him in the same place I left him looking right at me. I blushed automatically and smiled as I slipped into my lecture.

I had only just made it to class on time. And as I took my seat next to my best friend Angela, who I had met at NYU last year, she smirked at me knowing exactly why I was late.  
"Have a nice lie in Bella?" she asked laughing at me.  
"Yes it was lovely thank you!" I joked.  
"I thought you weren't going to make it."  
"Me too, but I did have a very pleasant delay in the hallway, which would have been totally worth missing the class for" I reply, knowing this would get Angela's attention.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"I may have run into a very hot guy and when I say run into, I mean literally, I ran into him!"  
Angela let out a loud laugh, "Oh that is such a Bella thing to do!"  
"I know! I'm so embarrassed, he was very nice about it though and so good looking!" I say excitedly.  
"Bella Swan, are you interested in a guy?" Angela asks in pretend shock.  
"I don't know, maybe… I did feel some sort of connection between us. But what does it even matter it's not like I'm gonna see him again." I say letting out a sigh.  
Unfortunately, we had no time to carry on our conversation because Professor Banner entered the room to start our lecture.

Today's lecture was just an introduction so we didn't have much work to do other than take notes of the syllabus.  
"Right I know you are all eager to get out of here but before you do I have an announcement to make." Professor Banner starts while leaning against his table at the front,  
"As part of this class you will have to take part in a discussion group, to discuss the material we are covering. There are two sessions, one on Monday and one on Wednesday with one being covered by me and the other by my TA for this semester."  
Just as he pauses the door to the lecture hall opens and to my pleasant surprise in walks my gorgeous guy from earlier.  
"Oh and speaking of my TA here he is. Everyone this is Edward Cullen your TA for this semester." Professor Banner announced while gesturing towards my hot guy.  
Edward gave a small wave before taking a seat.

"Oh my god that was the hot guy that I ran into early! He's our TA! It was Edward!" I whisper franticly to Angela.  
"No way" she whispers back in disbelief, looking at me with wide eyes.  
I nod biting my lip before turning back to the front.

"So before you leave sign up to whichever one of the groups works best for you. And the lists of student in each group, times and rooms for these sessions will be posted tomorrow just outside this room. Right, that's all for today, I'll see you next week everyone" he finished before turning to Edward to talk to him.

"You were so right, Edward is hot!" Angela giggles to me as we collect our belongings.  
"I know right? But I'm so embarrassed; I made a fool of myself in front of him and now he's our TA! God help me!" I reply.  
"Whatever! If you felt a connection he might of too! So just act casual"  
"Yeah you're right. I can do that. So what day do you want to do this session?" I ask.  
"Well, Wednesday's good for me, I don't have any other classes that day." Angela suggests as we make our way down to the front of the room.  
"Yeah me either." I agree, but as we reach the bottom of the stairs I trip over a bag strap and fly forward. I close my eyes excepting to hit the floor but once again I feel two warm hands catch me. I look up to see Edward smirking down at me.  
"I seem to be making a habit of catching you..."  
"Bella. I'm Bella Swan" I respond in a daze.  
"Nice to meet you again Bella, I'm Edward, but I guess you already knew that" he said shyly.  
"Yeah and thank you for catching me again" I say with a smile.  
"Like I said earlier it's no problem. I wouldn't want something to happen to your beautiful face now would I?" he chuckles.  
"Thank you" I whisper blushing at his compliment.  
"Well I guess I'll see you next class Bella."  
"Yeah bye Edward" I reply softly, giving a small wave as he exits the room.  
"So much for acting casual" Angela says sarcastically while laughing at my incident.  
"Argh… I'm an idiot!"  
"No, you're not! Besides he didn't seem to mind, I mean he called you beautiful!" She reassured me with a wink, making me giggle.

Once we had signed up for the Wednesday group, Angela and I agreed to meet up for a coffee/study session later this week before parting ways.

As I walked back to my apartment I couldn't help but daydream about Edward with all his charm and good looks.

And I came to the conclusion that I will definitely have some trouble concentrating in class thanks to my very handsome TA.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review. :) **


End file.
